<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sink Into Me by jeongyeonasaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487810">Sink Into Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur'>jeongyeonasaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongyeonasaur/pseuds/jeongyeonasaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t take long for Mina to fall for her roommate, Jeongyeon. No really. She literally fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sink Into Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! :D Enjoy this JeongMi story commissioned by @justjeongmi </p>
<p>"Belated happy JeongMi day to JeongMinators. Especially JMBC"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the last week of summer before college officially began. The hot breeze brought by the season was slowly turning into something more tolerable. At least, that’s what Mina thinks. She slowly began to wear more clothes. Her tank and cropped tops were shoved way behind her closet and her normal shirt and endless collection of coats were slowly making its way out of the corner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By Saturday morning, Mina kept insisting to her parents that she didn’t need to be dropped off to her college dormitory. She was okay with taking the bus. But as the youngest of the family, it was like it was mandatory for her mom, dad, and brother to see (and help) her unload her stuff from the car’s trunk. Not that she didn’t appreciate the presence. Growing up, she had always been close to her parents. Her brother would often tease her but at the end of the day, Kai would do anything and fight anyone who dared lay a hand on her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you so much, our baby!” her mom hugged her tightly that she almost couldn’t breathe. She turned to her dad who just gave her a pat on the head, “Take here, Mina, hmm?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise to call every night. When I’m not tired from all the school work,” she leans in and kisses her dad’s cheek. When it was finally her brother’s turn to say goodbye, Mina couldn’t believe that she witnessed her brother crying. “Kai, why are you sobbing there?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a baby anymore. You won’t run after me and demand me to pick you up from the ground. I can’t protect you here,” her big brother whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina stepped forward and hugged her, “It’s not like I’ll be gone for life. I’m going home every break. Besides, I’ll call you if there’s a man who would dare to try and hit on me.” The sentence seemed to have calmed down her brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When her family left, Mina was left with one box between her hands. She looked at the keys to her dormitory room and sighed. The old keychain was dangling and it almost made her wish she could come back home with her family instead. Almost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more Mina took a step further up the stairs, the more tired she became. If it wasn’t for her scholarship, she wouldn’t attend the school anyway. She finally reached her room. From the outside, it looked like any other door in the hallway. Plain and dull. She scrunched her nose and sighed for the nth time. Mina inserted the key and opened the door. The smell of lemon hit her nose. It smelled clean. Inside the room, there’s one bunk bed and two study tables. Right, she almost forgot that she has a roommate. Her only wish was that her roommate was decent enough to live with. She knew that it would be impossible for her to be with a guy roommate so she just expected the least for a girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But as she looked around, she found no one inside. Mina proceeded to unbox her stuff and put them in their respective drawers and cabinets. She found a note on the table that says:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey! I heard from the landlady that you’ll be here today. I had to leave early but I emptied and cleaned the cabinets for you. You can also use the top bed. The study table by the door to the comfort room. Hope to meet you properly soon! -Jeong :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had to admit, the room was spotless when she came. Mina had the feeling that Jeong and her would get along when it comes to keeping the room clean.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for classes to actually begin. Mina woke up still alone in her room. For the past three days, her roommate didn’t show up and she was starting to think that maybe her roommate wasn’t actually real. But the clothes in the other cabinet tells her otherwise. Without much thought, Mina got ready for her first day as a college student.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t bring much stuff with her. One filler, a pen, and her registration form were all inside her backpack. Pretty much everything she will need for the day. Since it was her first day, she didn’t have much class. Only introductions and orientations. She met a girl named Jihyo during Voice Class. Mina would like to think that she made her first ever college friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what are you doing during the orientation scheduled at lunch time?” Jihyo asked her. The girl had wide expressive eyes and a bright smile. She also knew some people around despite being a freshman.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina shrugged, “I haven’t thought of doing anything, really. I just want to explore the campus since I don’t know where is where and where is what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo beamed, “Great! Wanna come with me? I’m meeting my friends. Some are juniors and some are sophomores. We’re in the same club so I got to know them ahead of time. They’ll show you around if you let them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don’t want to suddenly intrude,” Mina blushed at the thought of people looking at her like she was some outsider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Silly! They’d love to show you around. Although I should warn you. They’re pretty loud,” the girl told her while shaking her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Loud was an understatement. Jihyo’s group was chaotic. She had met Nayeon, the junior of the club and pretty much the only one who really knows her way around campus. And then there was Momo and Sana, the sophomores. They were kind of okay, as Mina would describe them. They pretty much spent the whole lunchtime bickering about what tastes better. Coke or Pepsi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I think the loud was misleading,” Jihyo whispered to her. Mina chuckled and shook her head. “They’re really nice though so don’t hesitate to ask them anything.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Mina, right? What program are you taking?” Nayeon asked after successfully stopping Momo and Sana before they threw food at each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh.. I’m majoring in Dance but I’m also minoring in Culinary,” she answered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Momo was the first to react, “Wow! Culinary! Make sure to give me some of your cooking. I like it when people give me food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like she’s broke and she hasn’t eaten anything for years, if you ask me,” Sana rolled her eyes. “You’re majoring in Dance. That’s amazing! You can teach me sometimes. I’m getting bored with solving equations. I wanna dance too. Like those tiktok challenges I see on my FYP all the time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to get off tiktok,” Jihyo sighed. “Don’t mind them. But to be fair I’ll give you a run down. Momo’s majoring in Education. Sana’s in Applied Physics. Nayeon’s taking Biology. The closest to your degree would be me. I’m taking Theatre Arts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina nodded. She looked around to see people at the cafeteria, minding their own business like nothing existed. “Is it always like this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon was the one who answered her question, “Not what you expected, huh? Don’t worry, it gets better before midterms. You’ll see students wearing nothing but sweatpants and a cup of coffee in their hands. College starts off like your first step at the beach. And then like some fucked up dream, it becomes a roller coaster. All of a sudden, you’re begging every deity to actually stop time so you can finish requirements and get at least three hours of sleep. Four if you’re lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow. Thanks for the scare,” Jihyo chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina wondered how her roommate was doing. She wasn’t really concerned but she was more curious as to what the girl was thinking during her first day/week in school.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that, the first week was done. It was exactly as Nayeon described it to be. First three days, nothing happened. And then suddenly she has seven assignments she needs to finish and submit by Monday next week. Mina was so confused as to what happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tired from ballet class, Mina opened the door of her room and sat on the bean bag on the floor. “I did not sign up for this,” she uttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither,” the voice startled her enough to grab the closest thing she could touch and attempt to hit the person. “Woah! Calm down, woman.” She saw a girl with short blonde hair and a small face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you? Why are you in my room?” Mina threatened to hit the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, hello? I also live in this room? It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, okay?” the girl sat again and placed a pen between her lips and nose, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re my roommate?” she asked. The girl looked at her and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The one and only Yoo Jeongyeon at your service,” the girl gave her a salute and grinned. “So, what made you say those words with just one week here in college?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina relaxed at the bean bag again and sighed, “Ballet class. I’ve been dancing ballet since I was young but it still hurts to stretch for three hours straight.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckled. “Well then welcome to the reality of college. Where partying is fun but dying the next day will make you question why you even partied in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The way Jeongyeon smiled made Mina relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a shower, she climbed up to her bed and succumbed to the softness of the foam. It was a little past ten in the evening and Jeongyeon hasn’t moved an inch since she started studying again. Mina felt like it was rude of her to watch her favorite series so she grabbed the novel she was reading before school began and turned on her reading light beside her bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From where Mina was lying, she could see how Jeongyeon was becoming sleepier and sleepier by each moment. She saw the thick books on the girl’s study table and saw how the girl struggled to highlight those books using her (assuming) almost empty highlighter. Mina made a mental note to drop by the book store during her free time and get her roommate new ones. For her to study better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Mina woke up with Jeongyeon fast asleep on the table with her head down. She gently got up and tried to make less noise as possible. After taking a bath, she slowly went to where Jeongyeon was and tapped the girl’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm… You can go to your bed so you won’t get a stiff neck,” Mina said in her softest possible voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon stirred half awake and looked up to Mina, “Thanks.” the girl stood up and collapsed on her bed. Mina was half worried and half amused by how her roommate was. For the first time after the past week, she felt relieved to be with someone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she reached her classroom, Jihyo was already there, waiting for her with a cup of coffee. “You’re two minutes late, Ms. Myoui,” the girl joked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry. I had to wake up my roommate so she could transfer to her bed. She really fell asleep while studying,” Mina chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, so your roommate finally revealed herself. So, who was she?” Jihyo asked while scribbling through her notes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina frowned, trying to remember her roommate’s name. “I think she called herself Yoo Jeongyeon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo stopped writing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Mina noticed that the girl was looking at her with wide (if possible) eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your roommate is Yoo Jeongyeon? The Yoo Jeongyeon?” Jihyo said incredulously. She was fanning herself, as if she couldn’t believe that Mina was roommates with the girl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Pretty sure she called herself that. Why? Who is she?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude!” Jihyo exclaimed. “Yoo Jeongyeon is like… the best student here. She makes double degree students look easy because she’s taking up architecture, music writing, and statistics all at the same time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean, she’s majoring in three programs?” Mina’s eyes went wide. That explains the thick books and intense amount of empty highlighters on her desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo nodded, “Yep.” popping the ‘P’ sound. “So when you see Jeongyeon looking like a zombie, that’s normal because she’s literally stuDYING.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How… isn’t it not allowed?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure, really. But rumor has it that the college dean, boss of all departments, gave her an assessment exam and she aced it so she’s now majoring in three programs. I don’t even know why she wants to study that much though. It’s tiring and that’s coming from me who’s majoring in one program,” Jihyo took a sip from her coffee. Mina was about to say something but their professor entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina didn’t think that there would come a day where she would say that ballet is something she doesn’t want to do for the rest of her life. Well, she didn’t mean it literally but she was close to crying by the time ballet class ended. It was her own version of hell. To top that, she also needed to finish a paper that is due tomorrow morning. Mina wasn’t sure anymore whether to give her body a break from all the aching or chug down black coffee to keep her awake for the rest of the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that she would do the latter, Mina went to the nearest coffee shop. She didn’t care whether it was the green mermaid one or just a random coffee shop who wanted to get money from struggling students. All she wanted was to get her coffee and just get on with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell of coffee attacked her system as soon as she entered the coffee shop. “Good evening! Welcome to Dyen’s Kopi!” the cashier welcomed her. Mina smiled and approached her. “What can I get you, Ms?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m new here but I want your strongest coffee. Or maybe just something to keep me up all night,” Mina answered. The blush she had was enough for the cashier to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure if I will give you our strongest coffee but if you’re cramming, I can mix something up enough to keep you up until three in the morning, the latest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’ll be amazing,” she beamed. Mina paid for her coffee and went to sit on one of the vacant seats. She noticed a lot of students busy with their laptops and handouts. She remembered that it was a little less than three weeks before midterms began and so students are trying to get through one project to another.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Mina was on her way back to the dorms, she remembered that Jeongyeon was struggling with her highlighters when they first met so she made a turn to the nearest bookstore and bought almost all the colors she could find. Except for the red one because who uses red highlighter anyway? Certainly not her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she expected, Jeongyeon was already in their room when she got back. The girl was once again buried in her pile of readings. Mina found it cute that whenever Jeongyeon was studying, the girl would tie her short hair that made her look like she was that cute pokemon that had vines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mina greeted her. Jeongyeon turned her head and smiled, “Studying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Kinda. I’m finishing my plates for next week. Gotta start it now before I end up cramming,” the blonde chuckled and stretched her arms. Mina forgot how Jeongyeon was a tall person because every single time they interacted inside the four corners of their room, the girl was sitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got you something,” she gave the paper bag to the girl, who opened it right away with an excited smile. “I figured you needed new ones since you’re always up studying all night and using your old ones,” Mina continued. She took a sip from her coffee and tried to hide her blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon stood up and towered over her, “Thanks, Mina. I was planning to buy one but I got busy so I’ve been using my colored pens.” the girl said as she hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina couldn’t think properly. Not when Jeongyeon was hugging her for the first time. Not when Jeongyeon’s warmth was being shared to her. Not when Mina got surprised by the sudden closeness between them. Not when Mina could hear her own heart beating rapidly against her chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next few days, Mina was struggling with a paper she needed to submit. It was her free day and here she was, stressing out about the paper she was writing. It wasn’t even a hard one but her brain was so empty that she just wanted to submit a blank paper and yell ‘fuck it’. Of course that would mean her scholarship would get revoked so she was practically forcing herself to finish it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because of how deep she was in her own thoughts, Mina didn’t realize that Jeongyeon was already behind her, reading what was on her screen. “You seriously need to up your essay game, Mina. I’d give you a C if I were your prof,” Jeongyeon joked behind her. Mina’s mind went haywire when she felt her roommate’s breath on her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Geez,” Mina stood up. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older girl sat on the bean bag and laughed, “In case you didn’t know, I’ve been calling you for the last three minutes but you’re so busy being angry at the screen to even notice my presence.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked ethereal. It wasn’t fair that she was majoring in three different programs but she didn’t look in the least bit stressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course, Mina wouldn’t tell her roommate that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to creep Jeongyeon out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that anyway? I haven’t seen you that stressed since I met you,” Jeongyeon put her arms at the back of her head and waited for Mina to answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reaction paper. I don’t know. My mind’s blank,” Mina just gave up and sighed. “Do you think it’ll affect my grade that much?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laughed, “Essays are the best way to pull up your grades, Ms. Ballerina. Come on, come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll know,” Jeongyeon pulled her up and then took her keys from the shelf. “I know just what to do when stressed,” the girl closed the door behind them and led her to wherever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? A convenience store?” Mina’s face was blank. Jeongyeon pulled her to the nearest convenience store and made her sit there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Wait here. I’ll go get some food,” the girl disappeared before Mina could even protest. When Jeongyeon got back, her hands were full of candies and other types of food. “Here, have anything you want. It’s on me. Thanks for the highlighters. I got higher marks because of it,” Jeongyeon smiled at her, eyes disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina would never tell Jeongyeon that she appreciated the thought. Mina would never tell Jeongyeon that she loved going to convenience stores. Mina would never tell Jeongyeon that her heart was going crazy because of that smile Jeongyeon gave her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After midterms, Jihyo and Mina completely let their bodies fall on the chair at the cafeteria. They were at their usual table and to her surprise, Momo and Sana weren’t bickering like they used to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up with them?” Mina asked Jihyo. The girl looked at the practically dead sophomores beside them and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sana just finished Calculus III and Momo, well, she finished her teaching demo with special kids,” Jihyo explained.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m dead. My soul has left this world. You are talking to an empty shell,” Sana said in an overly dramatic tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before neither Mina nor Jihyo could respond, Nayeon appeared, full of energy and all. “Guys guess what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m too lazy to guess, Nayeonnie. Just say it,” Momo snapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nayeon rolled her eyes and continued anyway, “We’re invited to a party on Friday. Better be ready because it’s drink all you can!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jihyo and Mina tried their best to be cheerful when they said “Yey,” but they failed. Sana and Momo didn’t even try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask Jeongyeon to come with us, Mina. Maybe she needs a breather too,” Nayeon added. Mina just nodded but in reality, she wouldn’t really invite Jeong. She knows how busy the girl was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since the start of the semester, Mina witnessed Jeongyeon literally pass out on her study table only to be woken up and drag herself to her bed. It was like a routine for them and Mina didn’t mind. She was sort of happy that she got to see that side of the girl who was looked up to by a lot of people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this particular Wednesday was unusual for Mina. When she got home to their dorm at exactly eight in the evening, she found Jeongyeon fast asleep already. She rarely saw Jeongyeon sleeping at such an early hour. Normally, the girl would be studying or finishing her plates. But nonetheless, Mina was considerate enough to not make sudden noises that could possibly wake the girl up. As soon as Mina was done reading for her class tomorrow, she turned off the bed light and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina, as a person, was considerate. But she couldn’t say the same for her bladder. At around two in the morning, Mina woke up with the strong urge to pee. She wanted to shrug it off and just continue to sleep but she was afraid if she didn’t she’d end up with a wet bed. So she gently and slowly made her way down from her bed. As if the world had its eyes on her, Mina slipped. She fell down. What she did not expect was for her to fall on Jeongyeon’s bed. It didn’t hurt her much because she fell on Jeongyeon’s side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older girl hummed and gently opened her eyes, “You okay?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” a nervous chuckle escaped Mina’s throat. “Yeah. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon was half asleep when she closed her eyes and just pulled Mina close to her, “Okay. Now, sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina wanted to scream because she was just about to pee but all of a sudden, it was like her bladder was empty. Mina wanted to scream because she could literally feel Jeongyeon’s steady heartbeat. Mina wanted to scream because she just wanted to go to the comfort room without having a safety hazard. Mina wanted to scream because she felt warm between Jeongyeon’s arms. Mina wanted to scream but she couldn’t because being hugged by the older girl gave her the best sleep she had in months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Mina woke up with Jeongyeon still hugging her. Panic immediately took over her. She felt her throat dry up. She gently removed Jeongyeon’s arms from her waist and stood up as quietly as possible. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to Jihyo’s room. She’s pretty sure that Jihyo wouldn’t mind sharing her bathroom, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Jihyo said while eating french fries. “You mean to tell me that you fell from your bed and landed on Jeongyeon’s bed and then the next thing you know is that the two of you were cuddling?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina nodded. Her cheeks turned scarlet just by hearing the summary of the whole story that took her nearly an hour to tell Jihyo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you ran towards my room which is in another wing because you panicked and you needed to shower?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded again, this time embarrassed because at six in the morning, she was running with nothing but her pajamas on and with a face that can be compared to a tomato.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So when will you admit that you’ve been crushing on your roommate?” Jihyo laughed at her and then continued eating her french fries. “Have you asked her to the party yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I was planning to do that today but I freaked out and ran to you,” Mina covered her face with her hands, frustration taking over her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, you can text her, right?” it was like Mina was caught red handed. “Myoui Mina, you don’t have her phone number?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Another order of large fries? On me?” Mina tried to dodge the question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My god, you are hopeless.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina knew that already. And she hated it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Mina saw Jeongyeon was when she sneaked into her own room. She looked rather stupid though. She was so busy looking outside, thinking that Jeongyeon might go inside their room when in reality, Jeongyeon never left their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Mina literally jumped when Jeongyeon spoke behind her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ! I told you to not sneak up on me!” Mina stands straight, a futile attempt to regain her dignity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one sneaking in. Who are you hiding from anyway?” the girl looked outside and saw no one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one! I’m just really trying to be safe you know. Staying vigilant all the time,” this time, Jeongyeon shook her head. “What? I really am!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Mina. Whatever makes you sleep in peace,” Jeongyeon took her cap and wore it. “I’m going out, want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she shook her head, Jeongyeon nodded and went to the door. “Uhm, are you free tomorrow night?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeong looked at her with sad eyes, “No. I already made plans with a friend. I’m free tonight though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” she smiled. “No worries, maybe next time then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Jeong left after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina wouldn’t admit that she couldn’t breathe when Jeongyeon left. Mina wouldn’t admit that she felt sad that Jeongyeon wasn’t free. Mina wouldn’t admit that her heart broke a little when Jeongyeon said no. Mina wouldn’t admit that a part of her wished that Jeongyeon looked at her once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The same night, Mina was once again caught struggling to get down from her bed to pee. She made a mental note to pee before going to bed because she was actually losing her mind because she kept remembering the night before when Jeongyeon hugged her to sleep and she (as much as she hated to admit it) liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After she successfully got out of the bathroom, Mina yawned again. Her eyes got wide when she saw Jeongyeon sitting on her own bed, as if waiting for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jeongyeon looked at her with sleepy eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Mina walked up to her until she was standing in front of the girl. “What’s wrong? Did I wake you up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to remain calm but in reality, her heart was pounding inside her chest. Mina noticed the visible dark circles under Jeongyeon’s eyes. She wanted to cup the girl’s face and wipe it, as if wiping it away. She almost did. But she didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon reached out to her. Holding her hand. “I’m so tired. I want to sleep. I can’t sleep. My mind keeps on drifting to schoolwork. I’m so tired, I want to rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina panicked. She lost count as to how many times she panicked because of the girl in front of her. The same girl who was holding her hand. The same girl who hugged her to sleep just last night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” she struggled to find the right words to say but Jeongyeon pulled her closer and then hugged her waist. “Jeong.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” there was the same exhausted tone in the girl’s voice. “I haven’t slept since the morning you left me. Before that, I haven’t slept for two days. I haven’t had enough and good sleep until the night when you were beside me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina would never tell Jeongyeon that she felt the same. Mina would never tell Jeongyeon that she wanted the same thing. Mina would never tell Jeongyeon about how many times she imagined sleeping beside her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although Mina would sigh and say, “Okay, let’s sleep.” just before the fear of being rejected comes back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Friday night, Mina was bored at the party they were at. Somewhere inside the fraternity house, Sana and Momo disappeared. Jihyo was making out with a senior. Nayeon was busy playing beer pong with other juniors from her class. Basically, she was alone and she was bored.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t even drinking. Mina has never had a sip of alcohol. She made her way to the main door, attempting to leave but someone stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?” she knew that voice. She looked up to see Jeongyeon wearing a black turtleneck and brown trench coat. Mina was breathless. Jeongyeon took her breath away. “Were you leaving? Who did you come here with?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Mina looked around, looking for her friends but she couldn’t. “They disappeared and I was bored. I was about to…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go home?” Jeongyeon smiled. “Stay. I’m here. I’ll stay with you. Is this your first college party?” when Mina nodded, the taller girl put her arm around the girl’s shoulder. “You should enjoy it! Remember what I told you the first time we met?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina wanted to say she couldn’t remember because she was so busy being mesmerized by the girl. Mina wanted to say that she couldn’t remember because all she could remember was that her heart felt alive for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that partying will help you relieve stress. Something like that,” Jeong smiled sheepishly, blushing. Mina thought that the blush was because of the beer that Jeong had in her hand. “Here, try this,” the same beer was given to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina went to drink it and it tasted like rust. Mina made a face that even Picasso couldn’t paint. “It tastes like shit,” she was shocked by how vulgar her words were. She looked at Jeongyeon with panicked eyes but the girl smiled at her instead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to college, baby,” Jeongyeon whispered. Mina blushed because she got called a baby. Maybe she really was because she didn’t know a thing about partying or clubs, or anything of that sort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong! Who’s your friend?” a short girl appeared wearing a black shirt and black pants. The girl had a cap worn backwards. “Nice to meet ya, girly. Stick with Jeong so she wouldn’t disappear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off, Byul,” Jeongyeon chuckled. Mina noticed that Jeongyeon’s arm was still slung over her shoulder. She didn’t mind. She liked the certain safe feeling that it brought her. Jeongyeon tilted her head and whispered to Mina, “I’m sorry, she kept setting me up on dates so I’ll be with you all night until you wanna go home, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want a date?” Mina looked up, blushing. She was confused if the blush was because of the half empty beer bottle or because she could feel Jeongyeon’s hot breath on her ear. Or maybe it was both and Mina was too scared to call it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon smirked, “I’m with you, aren’t I? Isn’t this considered a date?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina’s lips parted. She couldn’t think properly. She couldn’t even function like a normal human being. It was like the air was suddenly sucked out of her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I, I’m not sure. Is it?” Mina looked away, her face instantly warming up because she was a blushing mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The taller girl shook her head while chuckling. She leaned closer and whispered, “Come on, Mina. How many times must you fall on my bed for you to fall for me instead?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina bit her lip and fought a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mina would never admit that Jeongyeon’s words made her heart melt. Mina would never admit that Jeongyeon was making her like she’s on top of the world. Mina would never admit that there were nights when she would put blankets over Jeongyeon’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Mina would smile and nod at the girl who just made her heart race.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>